Un cadeau pour Midoriya-kun
by Ilunae
Summary: Le quinze juillet était un jour très important.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic pour l'anniversaire d'Izuku.

* * *

Le quinze juillet était un jour très important. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'un ami qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Aoyama ne devait donc pas se louper.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire un cadeau d'anniversaire à un ami. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu d'ami avant d'entrer à Yuei. Enfant, il n'avait pas été capable de se mêler aux autres.

Il s'était dit qu'il était beaucoup trop brillant pour ses camarades. C'était pour cela que les autres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Il n'avait donc jamais été invité à un anniversaire.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, cependat. Si les autres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, il s'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Aoyama avait donc eu l'habitude d'être tout le temps seul.

Quand il avait rencontré ses camarades de classe à Yuei, il avait pensé que cela allait être pareil. Aucun d'entre eux ne brillait comme lui. Pendant plusieurs mois, il était donc resté à l'écart.

Il avait quand même pris la peine d'observer ses camarades. Comme il était tout le temps seul, il avait eu toute l'occasion de le faire. Cela avait été facile pour lui.

Avec le temps, il avait eu envie de s'intégrer aux autres. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti cela. Il avait donc tenté de se rapprocher d'eux. Il avait pu se rendre compte que ce n'était pas simple de se faire des amis.

Il avait quand même fini par réussir et, s'était fait son premier ami, Midoriya. Il ne brillait pas mais, il avait un point commun avec lui. Son corps n'était pas adapté à son alter.

Aoyama avait pu tout de suite le voir quand il l'avait vu son camarade l'utiliser pour la première fois. Il s'était donc dit qu'ils pourraient en parler ensemble et, qu'il pourrait lui donner des conseils. Surtout que Midoriya ne maîtrisait pas encore son alter.

Il devait aussi reconnaître qu'il avait eu de l'admiration pour lui. Son camarade pensait toujours aux autres en premier. Même s'il ne contrôlait pas encore son alter, il n'hésitait pas à foncer pour sauver ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Il avait fini par réussir à lui parler. Depuis ils étaient devenus très bons amis. Aoyama avait aussi pu parler avec les autres. Il avait été surpris de voir avec quel facilité il avait été accepté par eux.

Il n'était plus seul, désormais. Il participait à toutes les activités de groupe. Avant cela, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir des amis.

Tout cela c'était en partie grâce à Midoriya. Il devait donc bien lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire. D'ailleurs son ami lui avait fait un cadeau pour le sien.

Aoyama avait été surpris quand tout le monde lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais, ils avaient quand même fait quelque chose pour lui. Cela l'avait beaucoup touché.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir à Midoriya, cependant. Son ami méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il décida de demander conseil à son petit ami.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Aoyama-kun !" lui dit Iida. "Je suis sûr que quoique tu lui offres, cela lui plaira !"

Aoyama savait que son petit ami disait cela pour le rassurer. Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il choisit donc d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui était aussi très proche de Midoriya.

"Bakugou-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes offrir à Midoriya-kun pour son anniversaire ?"

La relation entre Bakugou et Midoriya était très spéciale. Au début de la première année, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Malgré cela, Midoriya avait continué d'appeler son ami d'enfance Kacchan.

Cela avait beaucoup évolué depuis le temps. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches. Aoyama parlait souvent avec son ami de cela. Il essayait de lui donner des conseils pour faire avancer les choses.

Pour le moment, Midoriya n'avait pas l'air prêt à l'écouter.

"Pourquoi t'as besoin de savoir ça ?"

"Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir de mon côté ! Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il aime ?"

"All Might !"

Aoyama savait déjà cela. Il était déjà entré dans la chambre de son ami. Il avait donc vu tous les posters et figurines de son idole. Il avait cependant pensé à lui faire un cadeau un peu plus original.

"Et quoi d'autre ?"

Bakugou haussa les épaules.

"Plein de choses ! Enfin, t'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu pourrais lui offrir de la poussière qu'il sera content !"

De la poussière d'étoile. Quelle bonne idée. C'était un super cadeau brillant. Aoyama n'avait plus qu'à trouver cela. Il était content d'avoir parlé avec Bakugou.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
